


Xenoblade Chronicles Q: Territorial Rotbart vs. Mythra's Cooking

by BluJaga



Category: Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Chemical Weapons, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Mythra's Cooking, Not a Persona Q fic per se, References to Mystery Food X, Screenplay/Script Format, but based on the Mystery Food X: Final Edition scene from that game, chase scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluJaga/pseuds/BluJaga
Summary: During a long day of exploration, the group ends up getting caught by a dangerous unique monster- Territorial Rotbart himself! The two groups split up, with the team from Bionis being pursued by the unique monster. It's up to the team from Alrest to come up with a plan to take it out before it's too late...(Based on a scene from Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth.)





	Xenoblade Chronicles Q: Territorial Rotbart vs. Mythra's Cooking

**> The right path…**

 

**> All of your friends took this road…**

 

**Nia:** Eh? Where’d that monster go?

**Mórag:** It seems to have pursued the other team.

**Rex:** Oh no, that monster’s running this way!

**Brighid:** But this is a unique monster… there’s no easy way to stop it!

**Mórag:** Normal physical strikes won’t do… So we’ll need a different means of attack.

**Dromarch:** I’ve got an idea!

**Nia:** Dromarch? What is it?

**Dromarch:** ...The method uses food, so it severely wounds me to do this…

**Zeke:** There’s no time to argue about it, chum! If we get caught by that thing, it’s over!

**Mórag:** Indeed, some sacrifices must be made. What is this method you refer to!?

**Dromarch:** Lady Brighid, would you happen to have any food with you?

**Brighid:** Hm…? Yes, I have a seafood lunch right here.

**Brighid:** I made it alongside Lady Mórag before we left the inn because we thought extra meals would be necessary for our expedition. Are you hungry?

**Dromarch:** I fear this still won’t be enough…

**Dromarch:** Milady, are you carrying anything you cooked yourself?

**Nia:** Me? Yeah, I’ve got some dumplings I made right here, but why the hell are you asking us about food now?

 

**> The dumplings Nia brings out are a deep red for some reason…**

 

**Mythra:** Oh, yeah. I baked some cookies, too.

**Mythra:** Pyra is always doing the cooking for you guys, so I decided to make you guys give my cooking a try if we got tired.

**Mythra:** And… here they are.

 

**> The cookies Mythra brings out are a dark shade of purple for some reason…**

 

**Pandoria:** Ohh… I’m starting to see where this is going…

**Zeke:** If we’re talking food here, you have to try these Addam’s Embercakes I made.

**Zeke:** It’s Addam’s favorite food! I managed to get the recipe for it from some guy back in Tantal. I gave it to Poppi so no villain could steal such a thing.

**Dromarch:** Oh, no. I do not need any genuine food, I’m afraid…

**Nia:** Hey, our food’s genuine too!

**Pandoria:** Don’t worry. My Prince’s cooking will make a pretty intense addition.

**Poppi α:** This Zeke’s Embercake.

 

**> Steam is rising profusely from the Embercake Poppi brings out…**

 

**Poppi α:** Temperature of Embercake double since creation! Is still rising, too!

**Dromarch:** I-I see… Incredible…!

**Rex:** What are you gonna do with all these, Dromarch? We don’t really have time for a snack.

**Dromarch:** We shall launch them.

**Nia:** The hell!?

**Dromarch:** If Poppi shoots these in quick succession, I expect it will do severe damage.

**Rex:** What if we tried mixing ‘em together?

**Dromarch:** Ah… excellent idea!

**Dromarch:** Let us mix them all together and throw it at the enemy!

**Nia:** You arse!

**Brighid:** How dare you insult Lady Mórag’s cooking in such a barbaric way!

**Rex:** This is the only way! You can make some more later!

**Mythra:** Ugh, fine, whatever. You better eat it, though!

**Dromarch:** Indeed, we shall eat them later.

**Nia:** Yeah, yeah.

**Dromarch:** Master Rex, I advise you to make sure you eat some when the time comes.

 

**> Mórag and Brighid’s seafood lunch, Nia’s dumplings, Mythra’s cookies, and Zeke’s Embercakes are mixed together…**

 

**>......!?**

 

**> A horrific odor immediately spreads through the area…!**

 

**Mórag:** I-I’m afraid this may be too much…!

**Tora:** Meh-meh-meh! Tora’s eyes in pain…!

**Poppi α:** It chemical weapon!

**Dromarch:** I call this, “Mystery Food X: The Final Edition”...

**Dromarch:** It’s a weapon that has surpassed all my expectations…

**Dromarch:** Poppi! You must fire this at the unique monster!

**Poppi α:** Poppi understand! Leave monster to Poppi!

**Reyn’s Voice:** AAAAAAH!

**Rex:** That voice…! Is Reyn okay!?

**Shulk:** *Gasp* *Pant*

 

**> The team from Bionis who went the other way come running towards you…**

 

**> But Reyn is nowhere to be seen…**

 

**Nia:** Aren’t you missing someone!?

**Shulk:** There’s no time to explain!

**Fiora:** We have to take care of that unique monster first!

**Dromarch:** Fear not. We have just finished crafting a brutally lethal weapon.

**Dunban:** Wouldn’t “brutally lethal” be considered redundant…?

**Zeke:** Dammit! It’s running at us again!

**Dromarch:** I hesitate to give the order, knowing what went into this, but… Poppi, if you please.

**Poppi α:** Poppi need to fire at that thing, correct?

**Reyn:** GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Sharla:** That shot almost took out Reyn!

**Nia:** Sheesh, Poppi, I know they look alike, but that’s the wrong target!

**Poppi α:** Poppi sorry. Poppi have them confused.

**Territorial Rotbart:** HYAAAAAAAAAGH!

**Zeke:** Hah! We got it!

**Melia:** What form of weaponry was that? It killed a unique monster in but one hit!

**Dunban:** So that’s what Dromarch meant by “brutally lethal.” It appears it wasn’t redundant at all.

**Riki:** Riki still think it dumb saying. It because all weapons lethal!

**Dromarch:** ...It was merely a figure of speech.

**Melia:** Destructive power such as this… what if such power was harnessed against the Mechon?

**Mythra:** Are you serious? That food was meant for eating, you idiots!

 

**> You managed to deal with the unique monster and regroup with the others…**

 

**Fiora:** Is everyone feeling okay after that?

**Dromarch:** It appears so… everyone except for Reyn, it would seem.

**Reyn:** The real enemy… was within us… But… I did it…

**Reyn:** Guh…

**Shulk:** Reyn, hang in there!

**Dunban:** Hm? What’s that Reyn’s holding?

**Mórag:** It appears to be a… loincloth.

**Nia:** You’ve gotta be kidding me. Why would a Gogol be wearing a loincloth?

**Shulk:** How did you guys manage to build a weapon strong enough to kill a unique monster in a single shot?

**Shulk:** If we had something like that, the rest of this mission would be no problem!

**Mórag and Brighid:** *Growling*

**Nia:** *Muttering*

**Zeke:** *Grumbling*

**Mythra:** *Mumbling*

**Mythra:** You can’t make it “no problem!”

**Shulk:** S-Sorry…

**Shulk:** What’s wrong? Did something happen?

**Dromarch:** ...I would rather not say, Master Shulk…

**Dromarch:** It was our only option at the time…

**Dromarch:** Suffice to say, it is a method we will never be able to repeat.

**Shulk:** ...Huh?

**Mórag:** C-Come now! We have a mission we must accomplish. Everyone, steel yourselves!

**Riki:** Heropon and sidekicks must save whole world!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a random flash of inspiration that came about while playing Persona Q at about 1:30 in the morning. This is a hypothetical XC1 and XC2 crossover game (please Monolithsoft, I'd love to see real interactions between the two parties), and there are a few little things I wanna note here:
> 
> 1) Zeke's Embercakes comes from a silly little headcanon where Zeke's bad luck extends to his cooking, and so whenever he makes a dish, things go horribly wrong. As such, when the two were on the run, after trying Zeke's cooking, Pandoria would volunteer to cook if it was necessary.
> 
> 2) I might write the other half of this scene later, but it's not likely right now. The flash of divine inspiration I had at 1:30 AM is sadly gone now.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading my weird little crossover.
> 
> (And here's the original scene for reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKVJVxHIbBQ)


End file.
